Bloodlust
by lilraven88
Summary: After being kicked out of Beauxbatons, Melody Delphinium is now attending Hogwarts to finish out her 7th year. If starting a new school wasn't bad enough, she has a new, dark secret that the other students can't know. She's found out by her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. She finds hope in Lupin. Rated M for later chapters! OC/Lupin
1. An Unexpected New LIfe

Hurrying along the platform, Melody Delphinium pushed her trolley along trying to figure out where platform 9 ¾ was supposed to be. She refused to ask a muggle for directions to it because...well they would think she was insane. Standing in the shadows she kept her eyes peeled for anything that would be seen as odd to most in the train station.

She wasn't waiting long before she heard the peircing cry of an owl. Soon after she spyed the owl among a cluster of red heads that came rushing up. With them was a boy about four years her junior with wild brown hair and glasses. She recognized him almost immediately, Harry Potter. So it was true, he was in Hogwarts. Great! Not only was she forced to finish her final year of school in a new place, she would have to deal with a famous little punk that kept looking for trouble...at least according to the newspapers. Add to that her...condition...and she wasn't looking forward to this in the least.

Melody watched as the group looked around trying to make sure the coast was clear, then they started charging the brick wall. So thats why she couldn't find it! After everyone in the group made it through, she pushed her own luggage through. She shivered as she passed through the barrier and took another look around, again sticking to the shadows as much as possible. She watched as many parents kissed their children good bye for the school year and felt a stab of jealousy. Her own parents were seeing off her little brother, not that they would have showed up here anyway. She hadn't seen or heard from them since the attack and it wasn't from a lack of trying on her part.

She caught bits of conversation from all around her, alot of people had just realized she was there. Some looked confused, others like the pair of platinum blonds just sneered at her. Melody didn't blame them. It wasn't every day that someone got kicked out of Beauxbatons and completely shunned by their family. Having a head master from another school vouch for you and attend their school to finish out your education was unheard of! She could only imagine the rumors flying around about her at this point as well.

Trying her best to ignore the stares and sudden silence around her, she pushed her luggage over to the train and pulled it all up behind her. Moving to the back of the train, she found the very first empty car, dragged her trunk in behind her, slammed the door and locked it with a quick flick of her wand. As soon as the door closed, converstation erupted around her again. She heard little snippets of the things being said. "Did you see the way she was dressed?!" said a girl. "I know! She's covered from head to toe, maybe its much warmer where she comes from?" commented another. "I heard its because she had the plague and is covered in marks now!" mumbled someone else. A parent told their child to stay away from her at all costs while another grumbled that Dumbldore was insane for allowing her to be here. At the sudden rush of sound, her cat Kali woke with a start. The tiny cat let out hiss of displeasure before curling up on top of Melody's trunk. Fantastic! What a wonderful way to start off the new year.

Not a soul tried to touch the car that she was in as everyone climbed aboard when the final whistle blew in warning. That was fine by Melody! She didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of thick headed louts all huddled together like a bunch of scared rabbits. She stretched out along the bench and quickly fell asleep.

She was awakened by the door of her car rattling. Someone was outside muttering alhomora and pulling again. This went on for a moment longer then Melody could stand, if someone wanted in that badly fine! She slipped her wand out of her sleeve and with a small flick of her wrist the door unlocked, she quickly replaced her wand while laying her head back down and pretending to remain asleep. "See, I told you it would work. Crabb, go keep watch, I dont want anyone just walking in here. My father wants me to get some asnwers about her and I plan on getting them!" someone whispered. Lovely she thought, this day keeps getting better and better! A nervous voice spoke up then, "I don't think thats a good idea Draco...She's older then us, shes gotta know more about magic then we do." At least one of them seemed to have a brain cell that still worked. "Oh shut it Goyle, shes passed out! We can cast a few spells before she ever wakes up and we can get this over with." the first, presumably Draco mumbled.

Just then Kali let out a warning growl that chilled Melody to the bone. In all the years she'd owned the feline, she had never heard Kali make such a horrible sound. Melody's eyes shot open and she looked around, the two boys were scooting closer together, their breath visible as they shivered in the the sudden cold. The windows were icing over rapidly and there was faint movement out in the darkness. She ripped her wand from the inside of her sleeve, tearing her long glove to pieces in the process, quickly getting to her feet and tried to sheild the boys as much as she could. She'd learned about dementors and knew they could all potentially be in loads of trouble. The lights went out, and she heard a few screams rip through the silence. She breathed slowly, straining her ears for even the slightest sound. Unexpectedly, Kali let loose another growl, causing Melody to jump.

Melody tried to remember all the good times she had with her family, camping during the summer breaks, Christmas eve curled up in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate with her little brother, and going out with her parents to see R rated movies while her brother whined about being left with a sitter. No matter how hard she tired, the horrors over the last summer kept creeping into her mind. The cold night...all the blood and screams. Her mother standing in the hospital begging for a different diagnosis. And finally her father kicking her from her home. Everything went black.

The first thing she noticed when she came to was a set of beautifully colored eyes. She realized an older man was kneeling down towards her, attempting to help her up. She flinched away from him, some new, very base part of her completely afraid of the man. She couldn't let him touch her or he would find out her horrible secret and expose her to everyone else. "Its alright, the dementors are gone. Here eat this, it will help," he said in a reasuring tone. She could see the boys standing behind him snickering at her. "I can't eat chocolate, I'm fine anyway." She tried to stand and her knees gave way. At that point, he tried to force the chocolate into her hand and she pushed him away, her bare skin coming into contact with his and her heart sank. He was either going to figure it out or think she was really ill. She looked into his face and saw the recognition in his eyes.

Without turning, he ordered the boys to leave. Draco tried to interject, "but Professor, we were just-" In a deathly calm voice he replied, "I said you need to leave. I do mean now or I shall have to a talk with the head of your house when we arrive at Hogwarts." Draco cast the professor an evil scowl, which went unseen by the man before he and Goyle left the car. The door closed behind them and the man locked it with a spell without taking his eyes off her.

He looked around the car carefully, seeing her name on her trunk he gave her a bit of a lop-sided smile, "So Miss Delphinium, how long have you been a vampire?"


	2. Unexpected Feelings

Melody stood across from the professor, not sure how to answer him, or if she even should. Dumbledore told her that she should tell no one, but after a single touch this man knew the horrible truth. She looked him right in the eye "I don't know what you're talking about!" It was a flat out lie, but she didn't know what else to do. Judging by the slight sigh she heard from him, Melody knew he didn't believe her.

Lupin had watched her carefully, he saw the sudden stiffening of her muscles, the single twitch of her left eye. Even if she had been good at hiding the visual cues, he could smell the deceit rolling off of her in waves. "I'm very sure you do my dear." He came to the conclusion that she must not have been turn too long ago otherwise she would have learned to hide her lies. At least now he understood why Dumbledore had brought them both here, she would need a lot of help and encouragement. He would also be one of the few that could handle her without magic if it came to it.

He extended his hand, trying to introduce himself, but she backed away from him. Before Melody knew what was happening she tripped and started to fall, but he caught her before she could land. He had pulled her up flush against his body, her nose buried in the crook of his neck. She could smell the blood rushing through his vains. Her mouth watered and her teeth began to ache. She hadn't fed before boarding the train as Dumbledore had instructed. With out thinking, she nuzzled his neck, enjoying the earthy, masculine smell of him. She opened her moth, just about to plunge her fangs into his neck when he cleared his throat causing her to remember where she was and who she was with.

She jumped away from him as if she had been burned and refused to look at him, the laces of her shoes being much more interesting at that moment. "I wasn't trying to harm you, I was just trying to introduce myself. I'm Remus Lupin the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." With her distracted, he looked her up and down quickly. Her robes hid the woman's curves that he had felt pressed up against him only moments before. No matter how hard he tired, he just couldn't get the feeling of her nuzzling his neck out of his head, or how her breath had sent shivers down his spine.

That was odd...No other woman had ever caused that reaction in him before. He opened his mouth to say something that Melody didn't hear. The whistle of the train sounded, announcing their arrival at Hogwarts. He shook his head, trying to clear it of her tender scent, lavender never seemed to suit anyone before but he liked the smell on her, it made him wonder what she tasted like. What he didn't like was the underlying hint of fear that was coming from her.

He cleared his throat again, trying to push those thoughts from his head, "If you aren't busy with Professor Dumbledore, you need to come to my office tonight after the sorting is finished!" Melody's eyes flew up to his face, worried that she might have already blown her one chance to stay at Hogwarts. "I didn't mean to Professor, I'm sorry!"

He gave her a small smile and shook his head "No need to apologies but we need to find a way to curb your appetite so you don't attack one of the other students." He turned and left her standing there completely confused. How could he berate her for almost giving into a new temptation, when he would have been just as glad to give in himself. He knew Dumbledore wanted him to help her out, but he wasn't sure the Head Master would still want him around her after this latest development. How could he have that type of reaction to a student! He told himself that it was just wrong. _But she's 17! She's of age and if she wants it, theres nothing wrong with it!_ A small voice in his head seemed to call out. Lovely, the first female to attract the werewolf in him just so happened to be one of his students and a vampire none the less. He needed to talk to Dumbledore immediately!

Melody just stood in place, not sure what had just happened. She couldn't explain her reaction to him. In the short 3 months since she was turned never had the smell of blood been so appealing. Yes she had gone longer without eating then she should have, that might explain part of it, but she had never experienced the odd ache that seemed to originate between her thighs. Maybe it was just another part of being a vampire that no one had thought to explain to her. With a sigh, she headed off the train, met Hagrid who took her to the castle with all of the first years by boat.

She stood with the nervous kids in the large hallway wondering what was going to happen now. Just when she started to get nervous, an old, incredibly thin witch appeared and told the students to follow her. She lead them into the dining hall where it seemed every eye was locked on her. She listened to the tattered old hat until her name was called. She sat on the stool and as the hat toughed her head, it seemed to come alive again. Just as it called out that she was to go to the Gryffindor house, Professors Dumbledore and Lupin walked into the hall and took seats at the main table. One of the four tables erupted into applause so she headed to the end of the bench. As she sat down several of the younger students seemed to slide farther down the bench, as if afraid of her. She rolled her eyes and forced herself to ignore them. It wasn't their fault that they were afraid of her, but it make her feel any better. After the last of the students had been sorted into the houses, the Head Master stood and made a grand speech, then when he finished food appeared at each table to the enjoyment of the kids all around her. The room was filled with the happy babble of the students and teachers.

Melody stared at the food in disgust, and couldn't help thinking about the smell of the professors blood again. At that moment she felt eyes on her. She turned her attention to the head table to see two men staring at her. One was a man with long, greasy hair and a large nose, the other was Professor Lupin. His eyes locked onto hers for a brief second before he looked way when one of the other teachers called his name.

After the dinner was over, the students filed out of the Great Hall and went to their respective houses, but Melody walked up to the head table, intent on avoiding talking to Lupin. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to speak with you about Professor Lupin, he says-" Dumbledore leaned forward, "I am aware of the situation Miss Delphinium, and I believe that Remus may be the one person here that can help you more then I can. Trust in him, even if you don't trust yourself." He took his leave and left her standing before Professor Lupin.

He came around the table and stood next to her, "please follow me." He walked down the hall. She stayed several steps behind him to avoid a repeat of the incident on the train, she followed him into an office that was filled with glass jars holding all kinds of small magical creatures in them. She heard him mutter a spell to lock the door and another to to keep those outside from hearing their discussion. He took a few steps in her direction, "Now shall we begin?"


	3. Disbelief

Alright, for this chapter I wanted to go back and cover Lupins talk with Dumbledore. I hadn't intended on putting it in here, but it keeps sticking in my mind and refuses to let me continue so hopefully you enjoy it!

Remus rushed from the car of the train as soon as it came to a halt. He had more questions then answers at this point, and they needed to be answered quickly if he was going to be any help to this girl. He could tell by the look on her face that she was terrified of being found out, and he didn't blame her.

Lupin rushed to the Head Masters office and spoke the password to the stone gargoyle protecting the spiral stair case. He took the stairs two at a time. In his rush to talk to Dumbledore, he burst into the office, catching the last of the Potion masters words, "She's too much of a threat to the safety of every person in this castle." At the sudden appearance of Remus, Snape shut his mouth with an audible snap. He glared daggers at the new teacher, his hatered of the man easily carrying over from their own school days together.

"Ah right on time Remus, if you will excuse us Severus, as you can see I have an appointment with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that can not wait. We can finish this discussion after the sorting is finished."

"As you wish Albus." Severus walked over to the door, intending to slam it behind him. He seemed to think better of it in the last second, he poked his head around the corner "Just remember potions only help _her_ kind so much, especially this early on. I will no be held responsible for anything that happens if you have placed too much faith in one girl."

Remus sank down into one of the chairs across from Dumbledore's desk, and placed his head in his hands, his fingers twisting in his hair. "I hadn't meant to interrupt I can come back later. I just need to speak with you about Miss Delphinium...I just...I don't think I'm the best person to help her like you had originally thought."

Professor Dumbledore shook his head slightly, "As I told Severus, we have an appointment to keep, and its obvious that you need it more then he does at this point." Albus took in his new professor's appearance and came to the conclusion that he had already met the girl in question. "You aren't the only one that seems to think that there is no help for her here right now. I had asked Professor Snape to brew the potion she would require to function as a normal part of this school, but as you can see that did not end well. Unfortunately he is right, the potion will dull the effects of the sun on her as well as bring her heightened senses back down to a more normal level, but she will always need to be careful. Too much direct sun light will assuredly kill her, and as for her senses, if she were to miss a dose or takes it too late, they may become more then she can bare." Dumbledore let the information sink in for a moment before continuing, " It is a simple potion to produce if one has the time to do so, but she will be so busy with her last year of study that she will not be able to do so. I will ask Professor Flitwick to take up the task sin-"

A deep growl eliminated from Lupin's chest before he could stop it. He clapped a hand over his mouth, his gaze sliding down to the floor before him. How had this girl gotten under his skin so easily? A very animalistic part of demanded he rush down below and claim her before any other had the chance, but the more human side of him cringed from the idea. She was not a piece of property for him to mark as he saw fit. He reminded himself forcefully that she was one of his students! It wasn't right! He wouldn't take advantage of an innocent girl like that. He looked up at the head master with an expression torn between revolution and desperation. "I can't be the one to help her! I don't trust myself around her! I've only been around her for maybe five minutes and already I want her for my own!" He got to his feet and paced the floor restlessly. He was completely at a loss of what to do in this situation.

"Ah, so its not that you don't believe you can't help her, its more you think you will do something you will regret?"

Remus came to a stop, looked Dumbledore in the eye "Merlin's Beard no! I feel like I'm going to die if I can't claim her as mine...like my very breath depends on making her happy." He turned away from Dumbledore to stare at the wall, too disgusted with himself to bare to see the same look from his old friend. Little did he know a hopefully smile was all that Dumbledore cast his direction. "I'm a professor, and she my student...nothing but a child just reaching adulthood..." He looked back to Dumbledore, his eyes filled with desperation and regret for having spilled the truth like this. " Albus, I shouldn't even be allowed to stay here, this is madness." He sank back into the chair, dropping his head back into his hands and whispered, "How could anyone want a monster like me..." He then explained what had happened on the train just before they arrived to the school.

Dumbledore sat quietly, listening to him carefully, seriously considering what to say to him. "Have you ever felt anything like this before Remus?" to that the professor just shook his head. "And you feel nothing for the other students?" Again he shook his head no. "Then I see no real issue with your feelings unless she doesn't return them."

His head shot up, looking at Dumbledore in complete disbelief. "How could there possibly be no issue here? I've never had such a strong reaction from the wolf side of me and I dont want to hurt her! She's just barely entered adulthood, just started to live her short life. I can't ruin it for her." He shook his head again, "How can I possibly feel this for her? Just because of the nature of what we both are we should despise each other!"

Dumbledore thought for a minute, "It may be because you were designed to care for each other." He shrugged his shoulders unsure of why it mattered, There was no way to guarantee she felt the same way. "Her life is already ruined in her eyes Remus. Her family will have nothing to do with her, and most of the wizarding world will shun her because of the acts of one careless vampire. He ruined what life she had over the summer. Don't you remember what it was like when you were first made a werewolf?"

He nodded, understanding part of what he was saying, if it hadn't been for his friends he would have ended his life. Here she had no one to turn to, and he at least knew what it was like to have your entire world turn upside down and feel as if you didn't belong anymore.

"Maybe what you feel for this girl is just a protective streak because of the similar circumstances here. If so then she could definitely use a friend protector at this time." Remus casted him a doubtful look so he continued to talk, "If it is something more, I advise you to be careful, as you have said she is young, and I dont mean in the way of normal age or maturity, she has had to grow up a lot recently. I mean more that she has only been a vampire for a few short months and may not be able to control her urges or strength."

"I don't know why you have such faith in me Albus but I'll do the best that I can to help her. As for the potion, I'll brew it myself. I know how much Severus despises my kind, and I can only assume he isn't overly fond of vampires either, I don't want her to come to any harm."

Dumbledore stood and ushered Lupin towards the door, "You will also need to help her find a way to quench her thirst, if she were to attack one of the students out of hunger, there would be no way to keep her out of Azkaban. You can try adding different things to the potions or even finding a willing soul to donate blood to curb the undeniable hunger that will rip through her. There has been no potion that will ease it as of yet, maybe you could be the one to find a solution to the problem. Now we must get down stairs to see the results of the sorting."

They both went down to the Great Hall and took their seats just as Melody was called for her turn at being Sorted. He couldn't explain the sudden rush of relief he felt as she was placed in his old house instead of any of the others, he probably just wanted her away from Snape as much as possible. He followed her steps as she joined the Gryffindor table, and his heart ached for her as he saw the other students shrink away. He watched as she paled after the food was summoned to the tables. _The smell must be too much for her_, the thought came unbidden to his mind. When she looked up to the head table, his heart lurched when she made eye contact with him. Not being able to take the terrified look in her eyes, he turned and joined the conversation with Flitwick and a few of the other teachers.

When the rest of the students left the hall, she made her way to the table, doing her best not to look at him. She spoke to the Head Master in hushed tones, trying to not be over heard. Lupin had heard every word and couldn't believe that Dumbledore still thought he should be the one to help her, she was obviously afraid of him. As Albus left, he came around to her and told her to follow him. He was aware of her lagging behind. Once they finally made it to his office, he cast a few spells and turned to her, "Now shall we begin?"


	4. New Strength

Melody carefully watched the professor walk around his desk, she moved away from him, trying to avoid any contact. "Begin with what? I've done nothing wrong."

Lupin sank into his chair, "Well how about with the story of how you ended up like this." He gestured in her direction. "I've never seen another witch turned vampire try so hard to fit in, or one so young."

She fidgeted a bit where she stood. "I...I...don't know what you're talking about." He flashed her a sad smile. Even if she was still a rotten liar, at least this time her eye didn't twitch.

"Dear girl, I'm the Dark Arts professor. Its my job to figure out these things. I knew before I touched you that there was something different about you. Please have a seat."

She picked the chair farther away from him. "But...I'm...Professor Dumbledore said I wasn't supposed to talk about it..." She ran her hands up her arms, almost as if hugging herself. "I...I just can't...it's..." Her throat seemed to constrict as she tried to avoid talking about it.

"Alright, alright." His heart ached for her as he watched her struggle. He remembered what it was like to have your entire world turn upside down when it wasn't your choice. "I'm not trying to cause you a panic attack. I just know from personal experience that talking about it can help."

She looked up at him in surprise "You're a vampire too?!"

He could hear the hope in her voice and hated to destroy it. "I'm afraid not dear. I just know that after something horrible happens in your life, its good to have someone you can trust to talk to."

She slumped back into the chair, seemingly deflated. "Right...how am I supposed to trust you. I don't even know you."

Lupin sighed and shook his head. "You don't trust me but Professor Dumbledore does, and I know he told you that you could trust me." He walked around the desk and sat on the front of it, getting a little bit closer to her. He could smell her scent now that he was closer, and he couldn't resist the urge to reach toward her. She didn't flinch away from him since he already knew her secret. As his hand wrapped around hers, she felt a shock run up her arm. She looked from her hand then up to his face, not sure if she had imagined it.

He had felt it, but he wasn't going to let her know. She was skittish enough as it was. "Even if you don't trust me, I'm one of the only people in this place that is willing to help you. I'm going to be brewing the potions you need, and I'm going to help you figure out how to curb your thirst." A strand of hair fell into her face, on impulse Lupin leaned forward and tucked it behind her ear.

Melody could smell his blood causing her mouth began to water. Her stomach chose that moment to announce her hunger. He pulled his arm back as chewed on her lip, her fang slicing into it. A small bead of blood welled to the surface. Her tongue darted out to ease the sting of her lip, but as she tasted the blood she let loose a soft moan.

Lupin sucked in a breath and moved into the farthest corner from her. Watching her tongue dart over her full lips, it made him think of other places he would like her tongue. When she moaned, he almost lost his sanity. How in the name of the gods was she effecting him like this?!

Melody clapped a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry!" Her eyes teared up. "I shouldn't have come here" She jumped to her feet and rushed to the door, intending on leaving as fast as her feet would carry her, but she forgot about the spells Remus had cast on the door. She pulled on the knob of the door, frantically trying to escape the room.

Lupin rushed over to her, taking her shoulders, he spun her around so she was facing him. "Melody, calm down! I'm here to help you! I can't do that if you're going to run from me when something goes wrong." He lead her to a chair and pushed her down into it. He took a deep breath before walking back around the desk and sank back into his own seat. He caught sight of the door know, his eye brows shot up almost reaching his hair line. "I guess I should remember that the next time I try to calm you down..."

Melody followed his gaze and turned scarlet when she saw the crushed piece of metal that used to be the handle. "I've never done that before." She looked down at her own hands not believing what her eyes were telling her. It didn't feel like she had exerted any great amount of energy, and there was nothing wrong with her hand. "I know I'm now stronger then I ever could have been but it didn't feel like I did anything...is that normal?"

"It is until you get to know your own strength. That is the perfect example of why Professor Dumbledore has decided to give you a room to yourself so you won't have to explain things like this to your class mates." He pulled a vial of a bright blue potion out of his desk and handed it to her. "That is the last of the potion that Dumbledore made for you. Now there are several things we can do to tweak the recipe to suit you specifically based on your reaction to this. It seems we need to add more lace wing flies to bring your strength back down to a more normal level." He watched her as she pulled the cork out of the top with her teeth then downed the liquid. "As for your thirst, we are really going to have to experiment to find something you can tolerate. If you were to bite a witch or wizard, then you would be faced with incredible fines if they turned you in. If you were to bite a muggle, that would be a direct trip to Azkaban. There are plenty of magical creatures that would be more then happy to donate a little to your cause if you were willing to do something for them in return."

She stared at him in disbelief. "How could anyone want to help a monster like me?"

With his own words thrown back at him, he cringed. In that moment he vowed to himself that he would do everything to help this poor girl, even if it tortured himself. "You aren't a monster Melody. You are just the target of a wicked person. Fate is very cruel sometimes but if you weren't meant to be what you now are, you would have died in the process." He turned and started rummaging through a large trunk trying to find one more vial.

"Oh thanks, I feel loads better now. I was born to be this loathsome monster" She jumped to her feet and made a dash for the door again, only to realize it was still locked. She started to pace the office. "What are you looking for?"

"You're first donation my dear. Aha!" He pulled the vial out with a flourish and placed it on the desk. "Thanks to a warming spell, its still just as fresh as when it left the vain."

Melody could smell the blood, almost as if it had just been spilled. Before she knew what she was doing, she was back in front of the desk reaching for it. "Not so fast." He picked the vial back up and held it in front of her.

She flashed him a dark look and bared her fangs out him. He just shook his head, "I have every intention of giving this to you but you must promise me a few things." She continued to glare at him so he took it as a sign to continue. "Number one, you can never tell anyone other then Dumbledore what goes on here. We don't want the other children to write home telling them there is a new vampire in their school, it wouldn't end well for you." She nodded, her stomach giving another loud protest to being empty. "Number two, you will report here every night so we can test the modifications that have been made to your potion and so we can figure out what type of blood or mix of bloods that you like"

"But what are the other students going to think!? I can't be here every night!" Her hands tightened around the edge of the desk and they both her a like creak of wood being strained. Melody pulled her hands back and examined the desk, she had left hand prints in the wood.

"Everyone knows that Beauxbatons doesn't take Defense Against the Dark Arts seriously. If they ask, just say you are getting some help with for N.E. , that should shut up quite a few of them seeing as how most of the students are getting some form of help or another. I have one last thing I need to hear from you, and this is the most important. You must never call yourself a monster again. You are stronger then the new, intense urges you now feel. You are better then what that ACTUAL monster made you into a vampire. You are a beautiful young woman that any man would be proud call you his, I know I would." He hadn't meant to say the last four words, his animal side being a bit more insistent and it slipped.

She looked a bit shocked, "You don't have to flatter me Professor, I'm a big girl and can handle the truth. I do promise to all of the above. I still don't like having to come here every night, but I'll do it if thats what it takes." He handed her the vial and she drank it slowly, savoring the taste and feel of the coppery liquid sliding over her tongue and down her throat. Once the last few drops fell to her lips, she licked them slowly, trying to make the incredible taste last as long as possible. It was like liquid fire, it filled her with warmth and for the first time in months she felt truly fulfilled. "What or who did this come from?" Do you think they would be willing to donate more?"

"I'll see what I can do, now you need to get to bed or you will be dragged into trouble for being out past curfew. Lupin flicked his wand and both spells fell away without a problem. He led her to the door and closed it behind her. As he heard her foot steps slowly fade away, he rolled up his sleeve to check on the cut along his forearm. He had been able to bandage it quickly, but not properly so it still bled freely. He took the time to bandage it the right way. It would be fully healed by morning if he could keep it closed long enough. He finished unpacking his things and retired for the night wondering if he had just damned them both by giving her his blood.


	5. Midnight fun

Sorry its taken so long to get this chapter out, I've been taking care of a sick baby and that takes priority over working on the story. She's better now so I'm back :D

The first of many mature chapters :D

Please don't hesitate to leave a review! Any questions or comments are more then welcome!

~8~8~

Melody walked back to her room in a stunned silence. She'd had blood before but never had it tasted so good. It was better then anything she had ever eaten before being turned. Nothing even came close. It left her feeling like she could take on a troll single handed. Like she could wrestle with giants and come out on top. When she had smelled it, it had reminded her of something, but she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. Maybe it was just because the new professor was in the room at the time, he had a very strong scent...it was distracting.

When she finally found her room, she rushed inside and locked the door. Kali looked up from the big four poster bed and meowed a small greeting. Melody walked over and scratched the small cat behind the ears before changing for bed. She didn't actually need to sleep, she slept most of the way to the school, but the familiar act of putting on her over sized t-shirt was comforting. She curled up under her fuzzy blanket and pulled Kali up next to her. The little tabby purred softly and snuggled up. She started swatting at the end of Melody's auburn hair. "Oh no you don't! The last time you played in my hair I had to cut you out of it!" She grabbed Kali and put her on top of the blanket while burying her head under the blanket.

Melody tossed and turned for hours, unable to get comfortable in the overly soft feather bed. Sighing, she turned on to her side and looked out the window. There wasn't much to see, the new moon leaving very little light. She pushed the blankets off, grabbed her robe, tied her hair up in a messy bun, and slipped on some nice fluffy house shoes. Maybe if she felt more familiar with the castle, she would be able to rest. Quietly she opened her door and went walking down the hall. She was scolded by several of the portraits as she walked past "You should be in bed!" "Its past curfew! You're going to be in a lot of trouble when you get caught." Melody rolled her eyes, she was only really worried about being caught by one person. "Hide new girl! Here comes Professor Snape!" Great! It had to be the only one she dreaded being caught by. She turned back around to head for her room only to realize she was lost.

She looked over her shoulder when she heard the foot steps echoing down the hall. She rushed down the hall, checking doors as she went, desperate for a place to hide. She reached for a door and it opened before she could touch the knob. She ran in with her only thought being hiding from Snape. She shut the door and turned to find somewhere in the room only to run face first into an unmoving wall of flesh. She opened her mouth to scream, but the person she ran into flipped her around. Her back was pressed against a chest as a hand came down over her mouth. "Hush now or Severus will hear you." Melody tensed as the light from Snapes lantern crept under the door.

The door knob rattled as the Potions master tried to open it. Lupin pushed Melody aside and rushed to the door, "What seems to be the problem Severus?"

"There is a student out of bed, I head a door shut and was coming to investigate." He tried to look around Lupin, "You haven't seen...anyone...walking around after hours have you Remus?"

Lupin made a point to stand directly in Snapes way, "The last person I saw was Miss Delphinium right after the welcoming feast. Are you thinking I'm hiding a student in this room?" He glared at Snape, daring the man to challenge him.

"Clearly I was mistaken," He turned and walked back down the hall.

Melody could see from the light that Lupin was only wearing a loose pair of pajama pants. She could tell by the way he moved that he was stronger then his physical appearance would suggest.

Remus shut the door and turned to scold Melody for wandering around at night, but the words stuck in this throat as his eyes fell on her. Her hair had escaped its elastic band and tumbled around her face. Her robe had fallen open, showing off her shirt. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her breasts pressing against the thin white cotton shirt as she tried to slow her breathing after almost being caught. His eyes traveled lower, the shirt clung to her hips very enticingly, and the hem had found it way up, showing off her silky panties.

"I'm sorry Professor, I'll just get back to my bed..." She set up and started to pull her robe closed. A deep growl made her stop. She looked up to see Lupin looking down at her, he had a really hungry look in his eye and it made her shiver. Even in the low light of the room, she could see his muscled chest, rising and falling. The pajama pants hanging low on his narrow hips, and the line of hair the disappeared just below the waist band. An unknown need seemed to run through her, settling low. "Professor..."

The professor knelt down in front of her, almost touching her. She went to cover herself with the robe and Remus' hand flew out and grabbed her wrist to stop her. He knew he should let her go, but he had to touch her. He licked his lips before taking another long look at her body. She was more on the shapely side. All the right curves in all the right places. He pulled her closer, her hair tickled his nose, and the scent of lavender seemed to fill the room. He dropped her wrist and tilted her chin up to look up at him.

Melody was chewing on her lip out of nervousness. He leaned forward, intent on kissing her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Professor?"

The uncertainty in her voice seemed to break through the fog of his desire. "Miss Delphinium...I...DAMN!" He jumped to his feet and went to the door, "I told Dumbledore I couldn't be trusted around you! You should go."

She sat on the floor, completely confused. She hadn't been telling him to stop...she just didn't know what she was supposed to do. She was sure that he could help take care of the slow ache that had started to fill her body. She slowly got to her feet, pulled her robe closed and walked to the door. Melody looked up at him and went to touch his hand and he pulled away. He looked very upset about the situation. She couldn't figure out what to do. She started to walk out of the room, but turned around and rushed to him. Standing on the tips of her toes she pulled his head down and pressed her lips against his. He froze, unsure if he should push her away or pull her closer, it didn't take much for his resolve to crumble. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her clumsy kisses.

He pulled her back into the room and shut the door. With a flick of his wand he locked the door. His hand went back around her, pulling her close to his body. He gently nipped her lower lip which caused her to gasp, he took advantage of her open mouth. His tongue teased hers gently. After a few seconds she returned the the caresses tentatively. She grew braver as he moaned softly into her mouth, her kisses soon became more aggressive. Her ran her hands down his back, her nails scratching the whole way down.

Remus kissed the corner of her lips, across her check, and down her neck. He licked the pulse there enjoying her creamy skin. He gently bit her neck and as she moaned into her ear, he could feel his blood rushing to his groin. He bit her again, a little harder this time. Her hands flew to the back of his head, pressing him closer, her fingers tightening in his hair. He pushed the robe off her shoulders, it fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. His lips followed his hands, he tried to kiss her collar bone, but he cotton shirt was in the way.

He picked her up and placed her on his bed. He straddled her legs and looked down at her. Her lips were red and slightly swollen from his kisses, the side of her neck had a growing spot from his love bite. Her breasts stretching the fabric, her nipples standing out. He had to see them NOW. His went to the hem of her shirt, pulled it up and over her head. His mouth found hers again as one hand found her breast, his long fingers teasing her nipple. He kissed and nipped his way back down her neck, across her collar bone and farther down to her other breast. His mouth closed around her erect nipple, he sucked gently on one nipple as his fingers tweaked and pulled on the other. His tongue swirled around and it caused her to writhe underneath him.

Melody couldn't seem to sit still, couldn't stop the moans escaping her throat. She pulled his face away from her breast, trying to claim his lips again. He gave her a lopsided smile and covered her body with his before kissing her passionately. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh, her body heat seemed to rise with her need. His hands slid down her body, sending tingles up and down her spine. He sat up again, grabbed the dark blue panties covering the last bit of her, the part he was dieing to see. He adjusted himself so he wasn't staddling her and pulled her underwear off in one quick movement. His hands went to his pants and before he could pull them off, her hands were there undoing the knot and slidding them off his hips. His erection sprang free, her core seemed to throb painfully.

He pressed her back down into the mattress, he positioned himself between her legs, "Are you sure you want this? I don't know if I can stop myself once I start."

She nodded, unable to say anything. "You have to be completely sure Melody...after this you are mine!" Again she nodded. If he didn't ease the ache had created she thought she would go insane. He lowered himself, the head of his erection pressing against her entrance. He could feel her arousal, the head of his cock now slick with her juices. He moved his hips slowly, using his cock to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her back arched off the bed, pressing her breasts against his chest, she liked the way his hair scratched her, sending little flames through her overly sensitive body.

"I'm sure! Please...I need this!" His lips crashed down onto hers again, her hips rising off the bed, rubbing her dripping core against him. With one thrust he plunge into her. She moaned as he filled her, stretching her to the limit.

A loud buzz filled the air. Melody's eyes flew open and she looked around slowly...she was alone...and still in her room. What the hell?! It was all a dream? It had seemed so real! She could still feel his lips and hands on her skin. She could still feel the ache. Great...She was having sex dreams about her professor. She shut off the alarm. She took a cold shower and dressed quickly before rushing down the the great hall for breakfast and to get her schedule. When she got it, she groaned loudly.

Just great! The first class she had today was Defense Against the Dark Arts!


	6. Stupid Git

Just like before, I must say I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! The only parts of the story that I DO own is the main female character and the plot that I've made up.

Any comments or questions, please send me a message or a review. I will answer anything that isn't going to give away big parts of the story. Reviews are like my writing fuel! I wanna hear from you!

~8~8~

Melody Delphinium looked over her schedule trying to see if there was going to be any other problem classes for her first day in Hogwarts. Wonderful. Right after Dark arts, she had potions with Snape...The two people that she wanted to avoid at all costs were the ones she was going to be seeing bright and early. She thought she would just hide in the back of the class for Lupins class, but she had the feeling that Snape would make it a point to call her out no matter where she was.

She put her head down on the table, dropping the piece of paper on the table. She banged her head against the the table a few times hoping that she was still dreaming. She heard paper rustle near by her head "Umm...Melody right?" She grumbled something that must have sounded like a yes to the young girl sitting next to her. "Are you alright? You dropped your schedule and you're going to need it if you're going to be able to get to your classes and finish your last year."

Melody lifted her head from the table and looked at the girl with a raised eye brow. Her frizzy muddy brown hair seemed to be flying in a hundred different directions at once. The girl smiled at her, her larger front teeth seeming at odds with her face. "No I'm not." She went to take the schedule back from the girl, but she moved away and started scribbling down a lot of notes.

" I'm Hermione Granger, and if you need help setting up a study chart, I can help you with that." She looked at the schedule, "Well you have Professor Lupin first and that shouldn't be too bad...But Professor Snape is going to be a bit difficult. Herboligy is rather easy if you follow directions. I've written down directions as to how to find your classes just in case you have trouble finding them." Hermione turned to start eating her breakfast when someone _accidentally_ ran into Melody. As one, Hermione and Melody turned to see who it was as Harry Potter and some red headed boy jumped to their feet.

"You should watch where you're going Malfoy! She's a 7th year and could probably turn you into a girl if she really wanted to!" the red head shouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes "You know there isn't really a spell that can do that Ron. You're just being silly."

"See Weasley, everyone in this school knows more about wizardy then you do. Even the dirty little Mud Blood."

In the same time it took the other students to gasp in outrage, Melody was on her feet, wand in hand. She pressed it into the center of Draco's chest, "If I ever hear you use that word again you little git, I swear to the gods that I will make your every waking moment a nightmare, not to mention what I could do to you in your sleep!" The look of terror in the blond bastards face gave her a sick sense of joy.

"Expelliarmus!" Melody's wand went flying across the hall, landing in a bowl of eggs. "Well well well. Gryffindor seems to have a bully. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor I think." Snape looked down his crooked noes at Melody, almost daring her to argue. When she stood stalk still he was almost disappointed until Potter opened his mouth.

"Maybe you should be looking at your own house Professor. Malfoy started this mess." Harry's green eyes seemed to burn with anger.

"That's right," Ron chimed in, "besides, he called Hermione a Mud Blood!"

Melody closed her eyes and sighed. She knew Snape wouldn't listen to these two and could have almost guessed the exact words he was going to use.

"Be that as it may, that doesn't give you the right to use it Mr. Weasley. Another 5 points from Gryffindor!" Shouts erupted up and down the Gryffindor table, echos of 'Thats not fair' and 'we dont need another trouble maker' could be heard while the Slytherins nickered behind their Head of House. "Do you have anything to add to this Miss Delphinium? No, alright how about you Miss Granger?"

Hermione leaned forward, "Well actually-" Ron and Harry both clapped a hand over her mouth before anything else could have been said. Snape was looking to have them in detention and it was only the first day of term.

"What seems to be the problem here Severus?" Professor Lupin took a look at the students in the hall, "If there is anything else to discuss, I think it may be prudent to do so without the entire student body in witness."

Snape sneered at Lupin, "Nothing that you need to worry about, Miss Delphinium was trying to use her wand on Mr Malfoy. Thankfully I was here to intervene. Tell me Lupin wasn't it your duty to be here this morning to prevent such things from happening? Still keeping those late nights?"

"Its none of your concern Professor Snape. I'm here now and able to take up the post." Lupin watched Melody out of the corner of his eye, he could see the muscles in her jaw working as she fought the urge to say what ever was on her mind. "Seeing as how you have already penalized the guilty parties involved, I think everyone should return to their breakfast." Lupin pulled his wand from a pocket "Accio wand!" Melody's wand flew through the air, easily landing in his hand. "You'll probably need this today. You can collect it today at the end of my class."

"Its a good thing you have his class first! If you show up without your wand in Professor McGonagall's or Professor Flitwick's you'll get a detention straight away." A nervous, round faced boy spoke around a mouth full of bacon.

Ron snorted "How many times did it happen to you last year Neville?"

"Honestly I stopped counting after 17 or 18. My gran was really mad. Got my first howler because of it." Laughter bubbled up around her as the other students heard his words.

Melody sat down on the bench and put her head down on the table. "Can this day please just be over?"

The bell rang out to announce the start of the day. She jumped to her feet to avoid the rush for the door in hopes she would be one the first to the class wanting a seat in the back, but she was beaten by a line of other 7th year students. No no no! Maybe she would pretend to be sick...Lupin would know she was lying though and wouldn't do any good.

The professor opened the door to the class, ushered everyone inside and waited for them to all find a seat. Apparently everyone wanted the back seats which left her a chair front and center of the class. He watched her make her way to the chair and plop down into it. After everyone was settled, he finally spoke, "Hello and welcome to your final year of schooling! I am Professor Remus Lupin and you are obviously in Defense Against the Dark Arts. From what I hear, your education may have been a little lacking in preparation for your N.E.W.T's this year so to start off we are going to have a simple test to see what we need to work on first or if we can jump straight into this years information." With a flick of his wand he sent parchment to each of the students in his class. "You have until the end of the class to finish it. You can use the knowledge of the person sitting next to you as long as you give them credit for it. If you don't your parchment will let out a large squeak and we will all know who you are. Begin."

The sound of quills scratching away on the parchment filled the small room. At first the test was rather simple, but as she got closer to the end of it, she was greatly tempted to look over to her left. There had already been a few high pitched shriek followed by laughter.

When Melody reached the final question, she wanted to throw something. What happens to someone after they had been attacked and changed by a vampire. He had done this on purpose. Nosy bastard. She started writing down what she remembered from the text book, but found out that it skipped a lot of the process. She kept writing anyway. She dipped her quill into her inkwell and continued writing. A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to jump. Her quill went dancing across the parchment as her hand jerked. "I didn't mean to startle you, I was just trying to tell you that class ended 5 minutes ago and you will be late if you finish up."

"Oh no." She finished her sentence, blew on the ink, when it dried she rolled it up and handed it to Lupin. Grabbing her bag she made a dash for the door.

"Miss Delphinium, you may need this for the rest of your classes." She spun around and saw her wand in his out stretched hand. She crossed the room to his desk and reached out to take her wand back. As her hand got closer, Lupin closed his hand. "I do have some questions while I'm thinking about it." He waved his wand and locked the door. "How are you feeling today?" His eyes scanned her body quickly.

"I'm fine, why?" She fidgeted a little, unable to forget her insane imagination had invented the night before.

"I only ask in the interest of solving your eating problem." He set her wand down on the desk. "How did you feel? It didn't make you sick did it?" Dumbledore said it wouldn't effect her negatively but he still had to find out for himself.

"As far as that I feel great! I feel stronger and I can honestly say this is the first time since this summer, I'm not dying of thirst."

Lupin watched her eyes light up as she explained this and it made him smile. Not really understanding why, and being too captivated to care why. "Any strange side effects? Maybe we could make them stop."

She wasn't really sure if she wanted the dreams to stop or not, but he needed to know at least part of the truth. "I..." Her face turned scarlet "It gave me some very realistic dreams." Her focused on a scratch on the floor.

"Well I guess we won't use that kind again if it bothers you."

"No! It was amazing. I just didn't know that different blood could cause you to have dreams like...that."

"Well from what I understand they usually don't. It's only a very specific type of bond that allows one to dream of the person or creature that donates blood." He looked at her closer and began to wonder if Dumbledore had picked him for this because he somehow knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Just like before, I must say I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! The only parts of the story that I DO own is the main female character and the plot that I've made up.

Any comments or questions, please send me a message or a review. I will answer anything that isn't going to give away big parts of the story. Reviews are like my writing fuel! I wanna hear from you!

~8~8~

Melody grabbed her wand and made a dash for the door. She rushed down to the dungeons to the potions lab, praying she wouldn't be late. The bell echoed through the halls just as the door came into view and Snape walked through it and blocked her path. "It seems you have earned yourself a detention after all. You are to report back here tonight after dinner. Now get to your seat."

Snape hadn't planned a test to see if everyone was up to par for the coarse, but judging by his comments to some of the other students, he wouldn't have allowed any of them into his class for the final year if they had scored poorly in last years exams. He jumped in immediately calling out ingredients, the words appearing on the chalk board. With a quick spell, he had all the ingredients on his desk and went through a quick description of what to expect through the process of the size reduction potion. If you drank it, you would shrink for a short while.

Melody snorted at a random thought, which drew Snapes attention. "What do you find so amusing Miss. Delphinium?"

"Nothing professor, sorry." She looked down and started chopping the mushroom caps for the potion, and laughed again.

"Delphinium, did you not hear me when I said that if done incorrectly, you could blow up this entire lab." His chair scraped across the stone floor and he walked over to her desk. "I demand to know what has you so distracted!" She mumbled something under her breath and Snapes wand flew into her view. "What was that?"

"I said Alice in Wonderland." She repeated loud enough for the class to hear. There was laughter scattered around the room. Melody risked a look and noticed that not a single Slytherine understood the joke, and she suspected that most if not all the ones that did get it were muggle born just like her.

"You have 30 seconds to explain yourself before you get detention for a week." Snape sneered down at her.

"Its a muggle story Sir. A girl followed a white rabbit into a magic world, she ate a mushroom and shrank or some nonsense like that sir." Her potion had turned an ugly shade of green and she dropped her mushrooms into the liquid. She stirred it for a minute, counting out the exact number of rotations.

"Maybe you should pay closer attention to you assignment instead of such ridiculous tales." She looked down at her potion in horror. It was hot pink when it was supposed to be a muddy brown. The Hufflepuff next to her scooted farther away from her. It crackled one, then exploded in her face. The liquid burned her flesh as it splattered on her. She looked around the room in panic thinking she had injured others in the class, but Snape had casted a shield spell around her and the cauldron ensuring that no one else was hurt. "Take yourself to the hospital wing Miss Delphinium. I imagine that burns, and soon you will start to sprout poppies from your spots soon."

Melody made a mad dash for the door. He distracted her on purpose. He wanted that potion to blow up on her. She had never had anything go wrong in a potions class before. She always received top marks in that area. Melody ducked into a bathroom to wash the pink mess from her face. Her vampiric healing had taken care of the burns. She had a few spots that were a little red, but they were quickly fading. She left the bathroom not planning on even bothering to go to the hospital wing, but when the pictures started laughing at her, she decided it was times to go.

Madame Pomfrey was ready and waiting when she came through the door. "That man always have to pick on someone. Sit over here and don't move." She pushed Melody down on the cot and turned away to gather other potions and stuff. She came bustling back and started rubbing a dark blue ointment on her face. "This will make the flowers stop growing, but you are going to need to stay here for the rest of the day. It's going to make you dizzy as the scent of the dying flowers reaches your nose. Since you're a vampire, its probably going to hit you a lot faster."

She started headed back to her office when Melody grabbed her wrist, "How did you know?!"

"Well Dumbledore of course. How else would I know what I could give you without killing you. And don't worry, as long as I don't start getting students in here with bite marks, your secret is safe with me." Melody's eyes crossed for a few seconds. "Now lay back and relax, it seems to be taking effect even faster then I thought it would."

Melody drifted in and out of sleep for most of the day, the annoying smell of the burning flowers made her stomach turn and the room spin if she opened her eyes. It seemed that Snape was intent on sending at least one student per class to the hospital wing. He must think its the best way to prove that it was dangerous to play around with potions. Madam Pomfrey was highly annoyed by the time she was able to sit without feeling dizzy. One student had a giant horn sticking up through his hair like a unicorn, another had big oozing blisters covering her skin. There were curtains around the other students so she assumed their injuries were rather personal. The boy at the other end of the wing was moaning pitifully every few minutes.

It was in that minute that Melody decided she would do everything she could to get him back. He had to have known how the ointment would effect her heightened senses. She sat and thought about it for a few a little while and ruled a potion out straight away. She decided that she would need to recruit a few more students to pull it off when Madam Pomfrey walked up to her, "You're fine to go down for dinner." She gave Melody a pointed look. "Make sure you eat something or you'll find yourself back here after being sick all day."

"Thanks." She left the hospital as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself. She made it to the dining hall and sat down just as Potter and his friends were sitting at their table and settled down next to them.

"I can't believe he did that to poor Neville." Hermione grumbled.

"Oh come on Hermione, it was a little funny." Ron replied with a silly smile on his face.

"No it wasn't! Neville is rubbish at potions to begin with and distracting him like that could have seriously hurt a lot of people!" Hermione all but yelled. "I can't imagine what he's going to do now when his grandmother finds out about his wand and robes."

"I expect she won't mind so much as long as he stopped sprouting hair from his ears." Harry commented before taking a large bite of chicken. "I'm sure Snape planned it from the start thought. I can't figure out why."

"Because he's a uncaring git. At least one student from each of his classes today ended up in the hospital wing today." Melody said while picking her food apart to make it seem like she had actually eaten something.

"How would you know?" Ron mumbled around a mouth full of food.

"Because I was the one he sent from his second class. He caused a reduction potion to blow up in my face." She set her fork down on the table after her hand started shaking. She needed to get to Lupins office soon. The healing took more out of her then it usually did.

At that moment Fred and George walked into the hall and one of the guys sat on each side of her. "We saw you in Pomfrey's before we left. We ended up stuck together. She wasn't sure how it happened but I think it had something to do with the fire crackers Fred dropped in the cauldron."

"I didn't drop them you did. Besides it got us out of classes for a little while. What happened to you?" 

"Reduction potion exploded. After the nurse got it all cleaned up, I had poppies growing everywhere the potion landed on me. The smell of the flowers burning made me really dizzy for hours."

"OH that must explain why you're so pale right now. Maybe you should go back, you don't look well you know.

Melody took a glance at the head table and saw Lupin staring at her intently. He must agree with Hermione about her not looking well. He got up and left the hall so she pushed herself away from the table, "I'll be fine...I'm going to lay down." The room seemed to spin then everything went black.

She woke up enough to see that Lupin was carrying her. How odd, he should have just used his wand to levitate her, it would have been faster and easier. She snuggled into him enjoying the warmth before blacking out again. She awoke again as he was laying her down on a bed.

It was dark in the room but that didn't really matter to her. She knew this room but couldn't place it. There was a loud crashing sound then Lupin cursed quietly before illuminating the room with his wand. Melody took another quick look around the room now that everything was lit up and was too stunned to speak. It was the same room she dreamed about the night before...It was Lupins bedroom! How in the name of all the great wizards had she actually dreamed of this specific room if she had never seen it before?! She then remembered about Lupin saying that it only happened with a special bond. How the bloody hell could I have a bond with someone I barely know?

She watched him quietly as he rummaged around in a suitcase. He set a nasty green, almost moldy looking potion down on the top and he pulled out what looked like pajamas. He picked the vial up again, pulled the cork from the top and downed the revolting brew before he pulled his shirt over his head and promptly threw it into the fire place. Melody's eyes almost bugged out of her head when his pants followed. She closed her eyes and pretended to still be unconscious, but she kept watching through her lashes. She liked the way he moved as he threw his pants in the fire place. He used his wand to start the fire quickly.

Melody was almost upset when he started pulling his pajamas on quickly. Once he got the final button done, she opened her eyes trying to act as if she was just waking, but judging the embarrassed look Remus was casting at her, she was sure he already knew she had been ogling him. "Why did you burn your cloths Professor?"

He reached into his luggage and pulled out another vial before going to sit on the edge of the bed, it sagged a bit under his weight. Melody scooted back a bit to allow him to sit more firmly on the mattress. "Well when you fell in the Great Hall, your head hit the corner of one of the benches, and gashed it open. Normally that wouldn't be any issue for you, but your blood will remain on anything it touches no matter how many times you wash it." He handed her the vial. "Meaning that anyone that wanted to could collect it and test it to find out about you being a vampire. It has to be burned to ensure that will never happen."

"What about the bench? And surely your cloths weren't the only place it landed...What if someone were to check the hall way?" She was becoming alarmed. She could think of at least two people right off hand that would like to get their hands on it.

"Professor Flitwick took care of the bench and Professor McGonagall followed behind us and set fire to the blood as it fell so it never had a chance to soak into the stone. Now drink that, it will help."

Melody tried to pull the cork from the vial but her hands were shaking too much, Lupin took it from her, pulled the cork and handed it back. She drank it quickly hoping it made her feel better, the taste almost made her gag. "What was that?!"

"Well I guess mermaids are out of our trial here." He reached over and wrote a few things down in a note book. "I figured if I kept track of things we would have a better chance at finding something that you will like and will satisfy your needs."

"I wouldn't mind having more of the first kind, what was that by the way?"

"Don't worry about that for now, it wouldn't be available at all times, in fact there are a few nights it might be down right dangerous." He looked over at her and saw the disappointment in her eyes. "Once we find something you do like, then we can go back to the first if you wish and only use the other when the first isn't available."

"I'd like that Professor Lupin." She smiled which caused her eyes to shine in the low light. Lupin couldn't help himself, he placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing her soft skin for a second. Without thinking about it he leaned in toward her, his gazed locked on her full lips.

Melody held her breath. She was afraid to move and afraid to stay. She couldn't help but think about her dream again and wonder if kissing him in real life would be anything like her dream. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it.


End file.
